Martha comes to Torchwood
by Young Writter at Large
Summary: What if series. Jack rebuilds Torchwood after the Miracle, and Martha comes along...
1. Chapter 1

Jack stood at the Cardiff Airport in the 'arrivals' hall. _No, sorry, you need to know this stuff first:_

Jack wanted to leave Earth again after he, Gwen, Rex, Esther and Vera saved the planet from the Miracle.

But Gwen had tortured him for three days, begging him to stay and set up Torchwood again. And after the third day he gave in. There were four of them: Jack, Gwen, Rex and Rhys, who was allowed in, since Gwen threatened to argue with Jack for the next five days. But as much as these officers were irreplaceable, Jack still needed an IT genius and a medic. _Which brings us back to why he was standing in the 'arrivals' hall of Cardiff Airport._

He was waiting for a flight from New York, which had by that time landed five minutes ago. Another 20-30 minutes later, he saw the first of his prizes. Mickey Smith caught sight of Jack and the UNIT 'hacker' smiled as he walked to meet his future boss.

"Nice to see you, Captain Beefcake!" Mickey said as he shook Jack's hand.

"You too, Mickey Mouse!" They chuckled to themselves sharing a manly hug. "Seen my nightingale back there?" Jack asked, breaking the hug.

"Do you have nick-names for everyone, or just the Doctor's-ex-companions?" Mickey asked. But he never got an answer because Jack's gaze was filled with wonder, happiness and possibly _slight_ love-struck-madness. Mickey didn't have to guess twice who it was that brought Jack this mood.

Martha Jones walked out and also saw Jack immediately. She too walked towards Jack but was almost knocked of her feet by Jack, who came flying at her and embracing her as tightly as it was possible for him. This is meant Martha almost had her ribs broken, and had almost been chocked by Jack, in his madness.

During the few years that Jack travelled the Universe, he never once forgot Miss-, khrmm, _Doctor _Martha Jones. When Martha walked the Earth Jack called her his nightingale, because when he got the odd chance of sleep he dreamt of her, the woman who gave him hope. And for some reason he always imagined her walking the world at night, spreading the story like a song. And like Ianto, Martha Jones had a place in his heart forever. But unlike Ianto, Martha was more 'sacred' to him. She was someone who should be respected by every living soul on this planet, but to him alone: she was a goddess, an untouchable holy angel. He never realised just how much she meant to him until he lost contact with her. When he lost the chance of creating draft texts which he would send her in his wild imagination. So when he finally saw her, after a few years that passed like a few decades or even centuries, his feelings overwhelmed him.

Not only did Martha feel almost crushed and chocked, she still hugged Jack back, forgetting the pain. But her heart nearly leaped out of her mouth when Jack placed his lips on hers and gently forced his tongue through. He kissed her passionately, not understanding why he suddenly felt the urge to do so. But it felt _damn good_, if not brilliant.

"Well 'Hello' to you too!" Martha said when Jack released her from his clutches. Amazingly (to Jack that is) she smiled back.

Less than an hour later, Mickey Smith and Dr. Martha Jones were officially Torchwood's officers.

Gwen met Martha with a hug. Both of them eager to catch up on each other's news but the two colleagues let the rest of the introduction be made. Mickey was greeted with neutral smiles from Rex, Rhys and Gwen. But Martha Jones is a woman most amazing. And those men who did not have their affections elsewhere usually took a liking to her almost immediately. And Rex Matheson was not an exception.

When Jack left Martha in the Med Bay to sort out her scalpels, while he was going to give Mickey a rough guide to the Torchwood computer-system, Rex 'by chance' had absolutely nothing to do.

-So, Miss Jones, how long have you been acquainted with Torchwood?-He asked.

-For a number of years. I came here a few years ago to help out actually.

-What? The famous Captain Jack Harkness needed help?

-Weell. I suppose it might have just a reason for seeing me again, but we were studying the same case. So how did a guy from the CIA get into Torchwood 3?

-I got hit by the Miracle.

-Excuse me for saying this, but shouldn't you be dead?-Martha questioned.

-Under certain circumstances I had Jack's blood in my body. Guess it stayed in there after the Miracle. It turned me immortal.-Martha was a bit more than astonished. But before she could say anything Rex cut in.

-How did you get into Torchwood? I'm guessing it _was_ through Jack?

-Partly 'yes' and partly 'no'.-Martha's lips curled slightly as she remembered how they met.-But I was working for a global version of Torchwood up until now-UNIT.

-How did you meet Jack?-Was the next question from Rex. Martha smiled again slightly. Those moments still made her feel special. When the Doctor paid no attention to her, Jack's flirting was bliss, and still was.

-When I came back to life, after I clung onto a time-machine, with Martha and a mutual friend of ours on board, and then I sent it hurtling to the End of the Universe.-Jack's voice startled them. He had just wanted to ask Martha to make a medical record on all of the staff for Mickey to patch into their systems (that was the cover story, anyway) when he heard Rex's question. The result was exquisite. Rex's face showed total amazement and shock but after a while he shook his head and chuckled, turning back to Martha. But his expression was even more shocked when she shook her head in agreement with Jack.

-Excuse me, Rex. But something's telling me that you haven't finished the report on the Miracle.-Jack said sternly. He _needed_ Rex out the room.

-As a matter of fact, I have.-Rex answered with a smile. He knew exactly Jack wanted, but he wasn't going to move.

-You have finished in one day, something you couldn't finish in two weeks?-Jack questioned. If Rex wasn't going to leave Jack alone with Martha he could at least show Rex's worst sides to Martha.

Martha was starting to feel a little bit uneasy. She was trapped between two men, who wanted to be alone with her for a while. Well, she could play that game too.

-I'll go and try to find Gwen, get her medical record sorted.-Martha said, smiling to herself, when she saw the disappointed faces of Jack and Rex.

When Martha walked out of their view, Jack looked at Rex.

-Don't even _try_ anything! - Jack hissed, with a sudden spike of jealousy in his heart.

-In your dreams, Harkness. And anyway, I thought _you_ were the gay-boy here.

-Be thankful that you're immortal, 'cause I'm not going to waste my time on breaking your spine. Believe me, there are people who deserve Martha, and people who Martha deserves. You are not on any of those lists.

-The captain's heart is shattered by a woman? I never thought I'd see the day!-Rex retorted sarcastically. Rex just wanted some fun. Who wouldn't? a beautiful woman becomes your colleague, and your boss is being more than a bit protective over her-definitely worth a try!

Jack sat at his computer. He was a bit heart-broken. Yes, he had Martha on his team (FINALLY!), but he didn't in the least like the way Rex was behaving. Rex just wanted to flirt, whereas he, Capt. J. Harkness was in love (again). Not that he fell in love that often, or that love made a different man out of him, but because this was happening for the tenth or so time and Jack hated himself for this.


	2. Chapter 2

-So, have you known Martha for long?-Gwen asked their new It genius and hacker.

-We met when Davros came to Earth, but we were colleagues at UNIT. By the way, do you know what it is between Martha and the captain of the innuendo squad?

Gwen laughed out loud.-Is that what you call Jack when he's not about?-Mickey shrugged, his gesture indicating that he didn't really care.

-I first met Martha when Jack called her over to help Torchwood with some things. But I gather they had known each other quite well by the way they acted, spoke, the way she flirted back at him. Why do you ask?

-I'm looking for an explanation for the way he met her at the airport.-Gwen looked questioningly at Mickey.-He kissed her. As in a hands-behind-neck-plus-tongues type of kiss.- At this Gwen's eyes widened in shock.

-Are you serious?-The Welsh woman asked. Mickey nodded.-Blimey! 'Cause last time he met her it was with the words: suddenly in an underground mortuary I hear the sound of a nightingale.

Mickey and Gwen burst out laughing just as Martha came in. She eyed them closely. But soon they quietened down and looked at her expectantly.

-I just came in to get your med profiles sorted. It'll help to have all the information on the systems together.

-Shouldn't we move to the med bay?-Gwen asked not understanding why Martha had sat down.

-I can get some of the things I need here.-Mickey looked at Martha with confusion.-Jack and Rex are growling at each other there right now, I think we should leave them to it.

Mickey and Gwen looked at each other with questioning glances.

About a month later…

-So, Dr. Jones! What do you think of our alien friend?- Jack said looking at the alien, sprawled on the autopsy table in the Torchwood hub.

-Judging by the colour of its blood, it definitely dose not consist oh haemoglobin, like a human's, which was pretty much obvious.-Martha retorted.

Rex was standing in the audience area above the autopsy room with the rest of the team. Jack climbed down the stairs and helped Martha clean the dirty scalpels and put them back again. After a while she went back to cutting the alien's arm but soon stopped and looked at Jack.

-Jack,-she said coldly-Where's the hyper-vodka?

-What?-Jack almost squeaked at the question while the rest of the team laughed or chuckled upstairs.

-Jack, kindly tell me why you washed these scalpels but did not sterilise them? No, wait! Just tell if I'm right or wrong. You couldn't find the bottle of C2H5OH again because you drunk it?

Jack smiled sheepishly.

-Well don't just stand there then! Get me your hyper vodka! I know you've got it somewhere!

Jack came up behind Martha and hugged his arms around her waist, snuggling his head in her hair. He had one of his puppy looks on his face. Rex was amazed to find Martha reacting so calmly. Hell, every one of them was.

-Harkness.-Martha said quietly concentrating on her work again.

-Hmm?-He asked her tightening his grip around her.

-Hands off.-Martha continued quietly and calmly, paying no attention to him whatsoever. The audience sniggered. Jack eased his grip on her waist with an exaggerated sad face but didn't move.

-Jack, I mentioned you getting the hyper vodka…-She persisted. Jack pulled away reluctantly and soon came back with a two litre bottle of 70% C2H5OH (normal vodka is 40%).

-Good boy! Set it down there.-At this point all the Torchwood team, except for Jack that is, sniggered again as they saw Jack's extremely sad face. And that would have been that unless Jack would have come up to Martha, snaked his hands around her again, turned her round and kissed her roughly and passionately, causing her to drop the scalpel she was holding and abandon the alien's body. Gwen, Rhys and Mickey stared at this with awe, wondering what Jack's fate will be after he releases Martha. Rex just starred down at the doctor and the captain: what does she see in him that she doesn't see in me?

When Jack released her she looked at him with eyes that said something like: and what was that about?

-Jack... - She continued as calmly as always.

-Martha... -Jack's voice was a bit ragged, but mostly 'calm'.

-I think I told you to bring me the hyper vodka, not to drink it!-She turned back to the alien and continued her work. Gwen almost cocked to death from laughter in the gallery above, while Mickey and Rhys looked down with amusement. But all three soon saw a smile spreading on Rex's face. Not an amused smile, but a smile that meant that something was coming…


	3. Chapter 3

**Martha Comes to Torchwood:Chapter three**

**Disclaimer: Well, you see, Torchwood and Doctor Who are all mine. I bought them a few weeks ago but I've lost the paperwork. I think it done the back of the sofa. I did have a quick look: I found a sweet wrapper, a pen, a bus ticket- Have you met the wife!(Saxon adresses Winters DW S03E11)**

* * *

-Well,-said Gwen, when the others had left the autopsy room,-Looks like you're leaving me the only person on the planet now.

Martha looked at her, quite confused. Like jack's behaviour wasn't enough.

-I'm bringing up our conversation in the greenhouse when you first came to Torchwood.-Gwen explained. (For those who don't remember it finished by them saying: we must be the only two people on the planet (that haven't been in an _intense_ situation with Jack)!)

Martha chuckled.

-Luckily, I won't be leaving that club for some time! Jack's was just showing of to Rex and I humoured him. Nothing personal.

-You really think so?

-Well I don't see any other explanation. Besides: Jack is, was and always will be Jack.

-Listen, if Jack doesn't mind I'll ask him to change shifts with me, Rhys says that the baby got a cold or something. But! I bet you ten quid that Jack will continue behaving like that all through tonight's shift.

Martha faked a gasp and continued sterilizing her scalpels. But she shook her head all the same.

-Go! And you better have that tenner ready Mrs. Williams!

-You get yours out too, Dr. Jones!-And Gwen went of to find Jack and then Rhys.

* * *

-Oi! Jack!-Rex's voice came from his desk, as he saw Jack go past towards the 'dungeons'.

-What is it?-Jack turned around.

-Let's take a walk down to the wevils!-Rex said after a few seconds.

REX

_We're both immortal. I've got 7 years of CIA training, he has 100 years of Torchwood and God knows what else behind his back. But if I was to surprise him, I might have an upper hand, possibly not for long, but still._

JACK

_What the hell does he want now? Ok! Thinking logically: he wants me in a quiet place, where no one will probably go to now; he's trying to play along with Martha, he's seen me kiss her today and he's seen me flirt with her every minute for the past month. But what would be the point of a fight? We're both bloody immortal. Which is a good thing, since Martha could've gone for the mortal one of us, even if it were to be Rex…_

The two men strolled into the lower levels of Torchwood. Rex stopped and let jack go a few steps further, not noticing him. He then ran at Jack from behind and was about to push him to the floor when Jack slid a step to the side, leaving rex on the floor. But the ex-CIA agent pushed himself of the floor and quickly attacked again. Jack got punched in the stomach before a blow was put to his face.

Jack hit Rex in the stomach with such power that Rex almost fell over.

And so this continued on and on for a good 10 minutes, by which time the hub was empty except for Martha who was busy filling some documents on the alien autopsy.

* * *

Martha had gotten worried about Jack's whereabouts and quite by chance her hearing intensified. She was sure she could hear grunts and yells. She rushed to the computer to look at the CCTV footage. If it was a wevil outbreak in the dungeon she would need to know how many were out to get Jack's help. But her eyes widened in shock when she saw the harsh reality. She retrieved her stun-gun from her desk and walked steadily towards the fight-scene. She was just in time to see Jack scrape himself off the floor and punch Rex hard enough to send him flying to the back wall. Martha was a bit more than a little annoyed.

-Will you two gorillas stop before I have to stun one of you?-she successfully tried catching their attention. They stopped the fight and fell onto the floor beside the wall, groaning in pain. Martha packed away her stun-gun and went to Rex's side. She roughly put her two fingers on his throat, felling his pulse and checked his blood vessels under his eye. She did the same procedure with Jack. By the looks of it they hadn't ripped any organs or broken any bones so she told them to get them selves cleaned up and according to schedule a) go home or b) stay on the shift.

-You didn't even bother treating our cuts?-Jack asked as he sat beside Martha, handing her a cappuccino. She would have usually, not listenong to any of Jack's arguments, but not this time...

-You're both immortal one so what was the point, you'd heal anyway and two you both got on my nerves.-she answered coldly.-I won't even ask what it was about, I don't want to know.

Jack wheeled his chair behind her's and rubbed his forehead against her shoulder.

-Are you that angry with me?-he asked, exaggerating his sad voice.

Martha couldn't stand his sad voice, even if she knew it was forged. It was just so bloody cute!

-Get yourself off of me Harkness!-she said in a milder tone. Jack rubbed his head against her again in an act of protest. Martha laughed out. She couldn't stay angry at him for long.

-By the way,-she said slowly,-would you mind _not_ kissing me when you're asking for forgiveness?

-Do you think that's the only reason I kissed you?-Jack sounded hurt and appalled.-Martha, apart from you being extremely sexy when you're concentrating and me trying to ask you for forgiveness there was one other reason I kissed you.

-To show off to Rex.-Martha said. She was a little disappointed, since she did enjoy his kisses, but she would have to face the truth: she was still in the same club as Gwen-the ones that haven't had Jack's 'intense' affection.

-No.-Jack whispered into her ear. Martha drowned all of her hopes-it would be a smaller disappointment if she didn't raise her hopes. And then he whispered those three words. They came out so smoothly they couldn't have been faked. And Martha believed every syllable. Which was probably why she let him kiss her.

She and jack knew how much it took just to say three words and mean them. They both knew that was what stopped the Doctor, their Doctor who saved worlds and civilizations. He had the courage to destroy his own world for the sake of the universe, but he didn't have the courage to say those three words which were so important to Rose.

But Jack was a human. And he said them…

* * *

**Please review, it makes me feel happy and willing to write on!)))**


End file.
